


Essence of My Muse

by QueeniesUnion



Category: lucy boynton - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueeniesUnion/pseuds/QueeniesUnion
Summary: You were recently hired as Lucy’s makeup artist. She was your greatest muse and soon enough, you were hers as well.
Relationships: Lucy Boynton/Female Reader, Lucy Boynton/Makeup Artist, Lucy Boynton/Original Female Character(s), Lucy Boynton/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Essence of My Muse

The first time you did Lucy’s makeup, she complimented the lavender scent emanating from your wrists.

As you did her makeup that time, your hands hovered delicately around her face, the scent lulling her into calmness. Since then, you made it a habit to make sure you wore a pleasing essence each time you came over.

You’d act nonchalant whenever she took notice of it. When you felt that she was getting used to one scent and the habit of commenting on it would fade away, you’d switch to a different scent so she would take notice again.

Today was one of those days.

“Mm, let me guess…” Lucy said faintly, bottom lip slightly clasped in between her teeth in thought. “Jasmine…?”

“Correct.” You chuckled softly. Your fingers grazed across her face, prepping her skin with primer.

There was something different about tonight when she called you over. You were not previously informed of an event she had to go to tonight. Something about her voice on the phone sounded different, firm yet pleading. When you arrived, the usual team of hair and fashion stylists weren’t there. In fact, Lucy seemed to be getting ready for bed when she answered the door.

It was just the two of you. Lucy, draped in a silk robe, sitting by the window of her penthouse that overlooked a wondrous view of New York. The lights of the apartment were dimmed, and she barely seemed responsive when you’d ask her questions of what event she was headed for tonight.

“Don’t worry about all that. Just work your magic, whatever you feel like doing to me.” She smiled with a coy shrug.

You didn’t object. Those hours of getting your greatest muse ready were the best part of your week. She trusted her ethereal face in your hands, a beautiful canvas that was yours to do what you pleased. You’d do anything you could do to let the indigo spark in her eyes gleam, bring out the plump and shine of her already kissable lips, enhance her sharpened bone structure so perfect it seemed to be carved from marble.

She was yours for those hours, until it was time for her to depart to whatever party or event awaited her. Though so many things about tonight hinted that she wasn’t planning on going out anywhere. But for whatever reason, she desperately needed you to come over to glam her up.

Lucy took in a deep breath as she turned her head so that her nose lightly fluttered at your wrist. As she let out her breath, a faint noise of bliss escaped, her lips parting. The hot rush of steam that danced across your skin as she breathed out cued a slight shiver from you. Your reaction was not lost on Lucy.

She opened her eyes, looking up at you through her lashes, her lips curling into a smirk. “You alright there?”

A hum and a nod was all you could muster as a response. It was hard to formulate a sentence when your mind was occupied with replaying the soft sound she made in tranquil response to your essence. You gulped as you felt the heat begin running to your cheeks, no doubt exposing how much those little movements from her weakened you.

Lucy muffled a mischievous chuckle by lightly biting her lip once more. She was well aware of the effect she had on you, but decided to spare you from the flustered state that began washing over you.

Feeling a surge of courage, you cupped her cheek, brushing your thumb faintly across her bottom lip and lightly tugging it down until it was no longer clamped between her teeth.

Lucy licked her lips a little, the tip of her tongue feathering so close to the tip of your thumb.

“Lip primer?” Lucy spoke while your thumb was still planted on the bottom outline of her lip.

You didn’t respond. Your eyes simply trailed over the curves of her lips, as you let your thumb follow your gaze.

“You’re not going out anywhere, are you?” You asked bluntly. It was near impossible to pretend anymore. The city lights streaming in through the window were barely enough to light up the dim room, not nearly enough to properly do her makeup. No one else in her glam team was present. And Lucy hadn’t bothered to do more to keep up the charade.

The grin that etched across her face was a sufficient enough answer.

“Fun fact…” Lucy whispered. The faintness of her tone lured you in. You leaned down slightly closer under the guise of needing to hear her better. She took another whiff of your wrists, soaking in the essence. “Apparently… the scent of jasmine was discovered as the winning blend…”

“The winning blend?” You repeated, your voice so faint it was inaudible. You were growing more entranced with your thumb brushing against her soft lips.

“The winning blend… for aphrodisiac properties…” She drew out the last ‘s’ sound letting her breath mist over your thumb.

You sucked in a quick breath. “I know…” You nodded. “Every other scent I’ve worn around you had such properties as well…”

“My, my…” She quirked an eyebrow. “What a coincidence…” That delightful sarcasm that you usually found endearing was only flustering under these circumstances. The game of ‘who could play coy the most’ which started the moment you began working for her, was now unbearable.

You opened your mouth, prepared to end the game, demanding an end to her tease. Though, you didn’t need to.

Ending your agony, Lucy parted her lips further until her tongue met with your thumb. Taking the hint, you let your thumb slip into her mouth as she bit down on it slightly. Her lips sucked on it tenderly before pulling away, while looking up at you. The relief of her slicing the tension allowed you to finally acknowledge the arousal that had pooled at your centre.

Once your thumb was free, the cold air replacing her hot breath, you made no hesitation to cup her cheeks with both hands, leaning down slowly until your breaths mingled.

Just before you could welcome her lips against yours, she whispered wide-eyed. “Close your eyes.”

Your brows furrowed at her. Her hands slid up and around your shoulders, motioning for you to sit in front of her.

When she saw that you were at eye level, she tutted and shook her head. She pulled you closer to her, gesturing for you to sit on her lap, so that you were slightly elevated. You obliged with her requests in a trance since you were still fixated on tasting her bare lips, free from any flavour you would’ve painted on them. The flavour of _her_ was all you craved.

Her fingers lightly made contact with your eyelids, and taking the cue, you closed them. The last sight of Lucy’s eyes burning every inch of your face, singed into the black of your lids as you closed them.

You blindly leaned forward, eager to kiss her. Though you couldn’t see, you could sense that every move you made forward, she’d tip her head back.

You sighed. “Kiss me.” You whispered almost pleadingly.

You could hear her laugh faintly before her lips met your cheek, the tips of her short hair tickling the outlines of your face. She brushed her lips along your jaw and down your neck, only planting the faintest of kisses, not nearly enough to quench your need.

The ghosting of contact was more tortuous than no contact at all. You opened your eyes in impatience, cupping her face.

Lucy clasped her fingers around your wrists, prying your hands from her face. “Keep your eyes closed.” The sweetness of her voice coupled with a reassuring squeeze of your hands managed to dilute your impatience.

“No, I want to see you…” It was astounding how much it sounded as if you were in a trance. “My beautiful muse…”

“No, darling… tonight, _you’re_ the muse…”

The gift that those words brought you were decorated as she leaned in for a tender kiss. Somehow, despite your eagerness to kiss her, your lips failed to move much. Her lashes fluttered against your cheek and she turned her head, humming softly into your mouth. This beckoned your lips open, allowing her to deepen the kiss.

“Your eyes… Keep ‘em closed, lovely…” She mumbled in between kisses.

You did as she said, letting yourself reciprocate the kiss more, humming along with her.

Lucy trailed her fingers slowly down your body, making sure to graze every curve you were insecure about, and now could feel proud of. Every inch of you was hers.

When you felt her fingers beginning to glide under your pants, you broke the kiss, wanting to watch. When you opened her eyes, Lucy pulled on the elastic waistband of your pants and let it go, letting it snap sharply against your skin. You winced and met eyes with her.

“Keep your eyes closed.” A stormy deep blue lust misted in her eyes with her demand, though soon after, her brows arched, framing a pleading and sweet gaze. “Please… every time you make me feel beautiful I close my eyes and let you work your magic. It’s my turn now.”

You were frozen stiff at the words she said to you. “I… you…” You muttered in disbelief.

A quiet shush breezed through her pursed lips as she leaned in, beckoning you to close your eyes. Once you had, she pecked lightly on each of your eyelids before trailing her hand back where it once was. “There we are… Just relax…”

Lucy stroked your hair soothingly with one hand, her nails lightly grazing your scalp, serving as a distraction. You were more at ease as her other hand slid under the waistband of your pants, the cold of her fingertips beginning to wash against the heat of your core.

The arousal in your slick heat welcomed her. And once you stopped yourself from stiffening at her touch, her pace grew faster. You kept leaning forward to kiss her, your eyes remaining closed. She would kiss you only in brief sessions before pulling away. You could sense it was so she could watch as you came undone on top of her. Every inch of your face burned, picturing her eyes soaking every detail of it.

A succession of moans and sharp breaths followed every flourish of her fingers, her thumb sweeping against your clit as her fingers delved inside you massaging your walls.

“That’s it, lovely…” The heat from her breath clung onto your lips. You parted them to kiss her again, but knowing you were on the brink of release, she tipped her head back, eager to keep looking at you.

You yelped, wincing at the thrust of her fingers hitting the sweetest of spots, not allowing your growing sensitivity hinder her speed. The guttural moan that forced its way out your mouth would have embarrassed you if your head wasn’t spinning so much with excruciating bliss.

The violent rush that took over you made your posture and balance fail. You collapsed forward, pressing against Lucy and burying your head in the crook of her neck.

Lucy tugged lightly at the back of your hair, steadying your head up, making sure she could see you. “Look at me, don’t hide your face… I need to see you when you—”

A deafening moan silenced her and echoed across the apartment. Your eyes were still closed so you were oblivious to the proud, yet loving grin Lucy wore hearing you relish her every move. Her fingers moved faster against you letting you ride the waves of your orgasm for as long as possible.

She took in the sight of you. Your cheeks flushed crimson, your mouth opening and closing unsure whether to let out your moans or muffle them, your croaked voice whimpering her name as she slowed her speed. “Ah, there she is… my beautiful muse…” She whispered sweetly.

At last, you opened your eyes. You gave a weak smile upon observing her half-lidded eyes gaze up at you.

Lucy tilted her head, a sign of permission that you could kiss her. And you did. Sloppily, given the weakened state you were in. Although the rush of pleasure she gave you was no doubt perfect, having her body and lips pressed against yours properly was more than enough for you.

Lucy pulled away from your lips, burying her face in your neck, taking in your scent. You sat in her lap as she embraced you.

“May _I_ wear this essence next time?” Her whispers vibrating against your collarbone.

You grinned weakly. “May it be the _only_ thing you wear next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr/wattpad: @QueeniesUnion  
> twitter: @deakywrites


End file.
